1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pet products and, more particularly, to a combination pet leash and sanitary solid pet waste pickup device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of pet leashes, solid pet waste pickup devices and combination pet leashes and solid pet waste pickup devices are known. For example, the following listed U.S. patents and published applications illustrate a number of different such devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,925,495, 8,256,384, 8,100,445, 7,523,972, 7,374,215, 7,063,365, 2011/0193359 and 2006/0207522.
While the foregoing prior art devices allow for different devices and methods of picking up solid pet waste, with or without combined leashes, they tend to be very complicated to make and use and have a large number of moving parts with complicated operating mechanisms, or have other disadvantages when trying to use. These known devices, as well as other older and harder to use devices, do not offer the advantages of the device of the present invention, which is believed to be smaller and more streamlined and both simpler to use and to make. The device of the present invention has fewer and simpler moving parts, thereby allowing it to be easier and cheaper to manufacture (the cost should be about the same as a regular retractable dog leash alone.), Furthermore, the device of the present invention provides similar or improved results over known devices or systems.
The improved device of the present invention provides a combination pet leash and sanitary solid pet waste pickup device that overcomes many of the problems with known devices. Additionally, almost any suitably sized available plastic or other artificial sanitary-type bag for picking up, holding and disposing of solid pet waste may be used with and both held within and ejected from an open lower portion of the device. An innovative mechanism having a flexible containing or holding element is held by flexible mechanical elements of fingers secured in the open lower portion. The flexible mechanical elements and the flexible containing element are pulled together and released by a flexible cable or line similar to the manner in which a drawstring bag is opened and closed. The flexible cable is connected to and operated by a simple lever mechanism extending from an opening in an upper housing portion. The upper housing portion is preferably hollow and includes a carrying handle and a retractable leash mechanism mounted therein, in any desired manner, such as on an interior surface of the lower portion. The leash extends through an opening in the upper housing portion and may be held in position by a brake or the like in the carrying handle. This unique construction allows for a more compact and easily used device that is less burdensome to carry and use.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a less, cumbersome, easy-to-carry and use, combination pet leash and sanitary solid pet waste pickup device that overcomes known problems in a simpler and less costly manner.